


Cherry Filling

by Snailhair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Dean, Hand Jobs, Innocent Castiel, M/M, Pie, Smut, Virgin Castiel, amazing orgams, celestial kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailhair/pseuds/Snailhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel discovers why Dean finds pie so appetizing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel flew to Dean's current motel room. The angel was pretty sure he had heard the man call his name.

Dean was sitting at the small table in the miniature kitchen, and he appeared to be eating something from a chrome dish. A pensive look was resting on his hansom face, as he stared blankly at the grooves in the oak table. He was deep in thought, and had not yet noticed that Castiel was in the room. 

Castiel rather liked the small time it took Dean to notice him. He liked to watch Dean in his most personal time. The meaningful things Dean did in private spoke volumes about his character. But, now, it was taking longer than usual for him to realize that Castiel was in the room, because he was very deep in thought.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said quietly, making his presence known.

Dean flinched and snapped his head up. The man's green eyes widened, when he took in the sight of Castiel. The angel noticed a hint of red tinted Dean's cheeks, as his emerald eyes flickered away again. He dug his fork into the dish of red mush on the table in front of him.

“Cas,” he mumbled, taking a bite, “I was... just thinking about you, actually.”

Castiel tilted his head slightly, in confusion. Dean was only _thinking_ about him? Castiel realized that he had only heard the prayer from Dean's mind; calling for him subconsciously. The angel tried his best not to let Dean know this.

“Oh,” Cas replied flatly, “Where is Sam?”

The younger Winchester was nowhere to be found, and it surprised Castiel to see the two brothers apart for once. Dean swallowed another bite, still seeming unable to meet Cas's eyes. 

“He went to get some food,” Dean said simply, “But, uh... I'm glad you're here. I've got something I need -”

Dean's phone interrupted him, ringing loudly from his pocket. Castiel watched Dean exhale and reach for it, seeming irritated. 

“Speak of the devil,” Dean said, before looking at Cas with worry and adding, “Don't tell him I said that.”

Castiel found Dean's phrase about the devil odd, but nodded to show that he wouldn't say anything to Sam about it. The man pressed a button on his device, as he got up from the table.

“Yeah, Sam?” He answered. He briefly took the phone away from his mouth to say, “Don't touch the pie, Cas. I'll be right back.”

Castiel gave another nod. Dean walked into the small bathroom and shut the door behind him, leaving the angel alone. Perhaps he did not wish for Castiel to hear his conversation. Cas found the act to be a bit useless, because he could hear Dean clearly from where ever he was.

Trying to give Dean some privacy, Castiel turned his attention to the brown and red food on the table. It was Dean's favorite sustenance, from what he could gather. The man was nearly always eating it; ordering it in diners, and buying it from convenience stores. The notion made Castiel curious. What was it about this simple dish, that Dean found so irresistible? It wasn't exactly aesthetically appealing to the angel; all gooey and sticky looking. How could its flavor be any better than its appearance?

Castiel glanced to the bathroom door, and could hear that Dean was still immersed in a conversation with his brother. The angel casually brought his eyes back to the pie on the table, feeling wondrous. Dean had, of course, requested that he not touch it... But Castiel found it difficult to fight his curiosity. He needed to know what it was about this desert that Dean found so attractive. 

Attempting to be casual, Castiel leaned over the table and dipped two fingers into the gooey red filling. He then quickly brought them to his mouth to taste the substance. The angel had been expecting a harsh, earthy flavor – but instead found a sweet, fruity flavor that made his mouth water. His blue eyes widened at the taste. No wonder Dean requested this so often. It was almost... heavenly.

Castiel dipped his fingers back into the red syrup and brought more filling to his mouth, enjoying the tingle it gave his entire tongue. He was remembering all the times he had watched Dean consume pie like this one, and could now relate to the man's happiness. Castiel scooped yet another bite, feeling a bit of warm filling run down his chin. It felt oddly enjoyable, to indulge in such a human act. 

The bathroom door opened behind him.

“Sam's on his way back, but I -”

Dean's sentence stopped abruptly as Castiel turned to face him. The angel instantly felt a bit guilty; backing slowly away from the pie. He knew that it wasn't cordial of him, to have eaten Dean's food without permission. Dean blinked from pie back to Cas, with confusion in his emerald eyes.

“I said don't touch the pie, Cas,” the man said, raising an eyebrow.

Castiel glanced to the food on the table, feeling guilty. He felt he needed to explain his actions; to tell Dean his reasoning for doing something so rude. 

“I understand now. Why you find this so appealing,” Castiel said, trying to defend himself.

Dean, surprisingly, smiled; letting the grin light up his whole face. He crossed his muscular arms and took a few steps closer. 

“Tastes better than sex, right?” he grinned.

Castiel gave him an odd look, unsure of how food shared a correlation with human mating. 

“I was not aware that intercourse required tasting,” the angel mumbled with honesty.

Dean's smile faltered a bit as he shook his head, appearing a bit exasperated.

“No, I mean... Never mind,” he eventually said, regaining his smile, “I'm glad you like it.”

Without warning, Dean carefully reached up to Castiel's face. The angel remained still, as Dean used an index finger to wipe the filling from his chin. Afterward, the man kept his eyes on Cas's, as he brought the messy red digit to his own mouth to suck it clean. The sight of Dean's moist tongue licking at his own finger caused an odd sensation to radiate through Castiel's pelvic region. The angel gulped, knowing that he should look away, but found himself incapable of doing so. 

“You... needed me? For something?” Cas urged, eyes glued to Dean's suckling lips.

“Oh, yeah,” Dean said, inching even closer, “I wanted to... uh... t – try something.”

Dean was standing incredibly close; so close, that Castiel could feel the man's body heat. His blue eyes watched Dean's tongue roll across his bottom lip, trying so hard to focus on their conversation. 

“I... am happy to aid you in whatever you need, Dean,” Castiel breathed. 

Dean smiled in response; his emerald eyes flickering all over Cas's face. 

“What would you have me do?” the angel asked, feeling another pull in his lower stomach.

“Hold still,” Dean answered.

Castiel did as Dean wished, planting both feet firmly on the floor and squaring his shoulders. His eyes were glued to the man before him, unable to even blink. Dean took a deep breath, letting the hot air brush against Castiel's mouth with his exhale, before reaching up to take the angel's face with both hands. Just as Cas was getting ready to ask Dean what he was doing, the man brought his lips to the angel's. 

Castiel had watched humans perform this act before; pressing their lips together, while closing their eyes. In fact, Cas had even witnessed Dean do it to another. But nothing could have prepared him for _feeling it_. The angel's body reacted to Dean almost instantly. He could feel his heart rate picking up speed, and his limbs becoming heavy with blood. Dean's wiggling tongue entered Castiel's mouth, reviving the sweet flavor of pie, while one of Dean's hands slid to the back of Cas's neck. The man's tight grip was locking him in place, even though he was already as still as stone. An odd sensation continued to pulse downward in his body, inducing a tightening of his clothes. 

By the time Castiel was fully enveloped in this physical, human act, Dean slowly began to pull away. His mouth remained open and his face remained close, allowing Castiel to share the same breath with him. Everything in Cas's body wanted Dean to continue. The angel briefly considered leaning forward to try it himself – to try and regain the lovely sensations that Dean had stirred inside his vessel – but he decided against it. Dean's beautiful eyes opened to meet Cas's, and the angel looked back at him; finding it difficult to process thoughts. Something about Castiel's expression must have amused Dean, because he began to smile; running his fingertips along the back of Cas's neck.

“Wh – what are you trying to accomplish, Dean?” Castiel asked, barely audible.

“I've been wanting to do that for a long time,” Dean answered gruffly, “A hell-of-a long time. I guess the pie sent me over the edge.”

Castiel was still not understanding Dean's motive for performing a human act on him. 

“Why did you join your mouth with mine?” the angel asked, feeling a bit confused.

“It's called kissing, Cas. People do it when they...” Dean trailed off, swallowing harshly.

Castiel could tell that the man wasn't comfortable with finishing his sentence. Instead of provoking a more suitable answer from him, Cas merely shifted slightly on his feet. His pants had become unusually tight. Dean's green eyes flashed down to notice the angel's movement.

“What's wrong?” he asked sincerely.

“You have caused my body to respond to your actions,” Cas replied.

The red tint seemed to return to Dean's cheeks, as he glanced down to look at Castiel's pelvic region. The man was suddenly biting down a bashful smile.

“You're pitching a tent, there,” he mused, “Nice to know I appeal to guys too, I guess. Especially to you.”

“You've always appealed to me, Dean,” Castiel replied, his eyebrows sliding together, “Was this what you were trying to accomplish? Did you want my body to react to you?”

“No. I want _you_ to react to me. I want to know if you... if...” Dean seemed like he was having trouble choosing his words. 

Castiel could see the struggle in Dean's eyes. He was wanting so desperately to phrase his words properly; to say exactly what he was feeling. But he couldn't. Castiel took another heated breath, feeling the urge to assist him. Perhaps if Cas shared his own feelings, Dean would be able to pinpoint the words he needed.

“I enjoyed having your tongue in my mouth, Dean,” Castiel admitted, feeling heat on his own face, “It was very nice. And I... I would very much like to indulge in the act again.”

Relief seemed to sweep across Dean's hansom features at once. He grinned, and his eyes glanced toward Cas's lips, before he reached into his pocket. The man retrieved his cellular device and began dialing numbers. Castiel tilted his head at this action, wondering why Dean wished to talk to someone else.

“What are you doing?” Castiel asked, feeling confused.

“Making Sam turn around and go back to the store,” Dean smiled, holding the phone to his ear, “This might take a while, and if he sees us, I don't wanna catch hell from him. And, uh, don't tell him I said that, either,” he added.

Castiel felt a smile spread across his own lips. He was genuinely looking forward to joining mouths with Dean again, and feeling the wave of chemicals douse his body. Although, he was highly anticipating the kiss, the hardening in Castiel's pants was beginning to make him uncomfortable. The angel shifted again, tugging slightly at the fabric. And Dean, of course, noticed once more.

“Don't worry,” the man grinned, gesturing briefly to Castiel's lower half, “I'm gonna take care of that, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel always believed that he was in control of his vessel. He was under the assumption that it could not function without his consent; that the human body he occupied was under his command at all times. But now, it was obvious that his vessel was acting on its own. It was flooding with chemicals and morphing around him; responding to Dean in a way he couldn't understand. Feeling a burst of panic, Castiel looked back up at Dean, hoping the man could explain this phenomenon.

“What's happening to me?” the angel breathed.

Dean held up his index finger to Castiel, before briefly placing it over his lips. It was a signal, to show that he was about to start communicating on the phone and would need complete silence. Though he was feeling impatient, Castiel withheld his question for the time being, to give Dean the silence that he required.

“Yeah, Sam,” the man began in a gruff tone, pacing slowly in front of Castiel, “I forgot to tell you the bathroom is out of TP... What? No, I'm not going to the front desk to get more. Can you just go get some?... I understand that, but... Sam. Just go back. And could you get some more pie, too?”

Dean met eyes with Castiel, as he said the word pie, and an almost sinful grin was on his lips. Castiel attempted to swallow the moisture from his mouth, but noticed that it was dry.

“Okay. Thanks... What kind? Cherry, of course,” Dean smirked, “... yeah... Sure. Bye.”

Dean pressed another button on his device before putting it back in his pocket. Castiel remained frozen as Dean returned to him; too bogged down with nervousness to even consider moving. The man placed both of his strong hands on the angel's shoulders, and began to gently push him; making him step backward until his legs bumped into the side of the bed. With a single, forceful shove, Dean caused Castiel's knees to give out; making him sit on the edge of the mattress. 

Castiel watched Dean smile and sit down next to him, feeling a bit confused. Why was the man still smiling? Why was Dean behaving so calmly, when Castiel felt so jittery and full of yearning? Where was this strange urge to touch himself coming from? The angel's blue eyes fell back to his lap, where his pants were tight around a bulging protrusion. He could feel blood pumping faster towards this area of his body, causing more chemicals to be released throughout. What was this feeling? How did Dean do this to him?

“It's okay, Cas.”

Castiel turned his attention back to Dean's lovely face, at the sound of his deep voice. There was a look in Dean's eyes Castiel never saw before; an underlying intensity mixed with passion. One of Dean's hands slowly come to rest on Castiel's leg, and the simple touch caused yet another wave of urgency to flood his system. The angel blinked curiously toward the hand on his thigh, wondering how such a small gesture could make such an impressive impact on his own physical state.

“What's happening?” Cas asked breathlessly, his eyes flashing back to Dean's.

Dean seemed to be slightly entranced. His emerald eyes were studying Castiel's lips and he was slowly leaning forward; speaking toward the angel's mouth.

“Your body... Vessel, or whatever... It's telling you something,” he answered carefully.

“Telling me what?” Castiel asked, secretly enjoying the path their mouths were on.

Dean's eyes were closing, now, and his lips were so close to Cas's...

“Now that you've tried the pie, it wants to know what sex tastes like,” he breathed.

Dean and Castiel's mouths met again with ferocity. This time, Castiel copied Dean's previous movements; allowing his own tongue to slide against Dean's, while their lips suctioned together. The angel's eyes fluttered shut as he fully engaged in the act, letting himself be taken with lust. Dean responded in earnest, letting a small sigh escape his nose. The sound sent yet another pulse to Castiel's lap; making the organ inside his clothes twitch with impatience. The angel briefly pulled away to speak.

“Dean,” he panted, looking down.

Luckily, Castiel didn't have to say anymore, because Dean seemed to understand his disposition. The man's hands were suddenly reaching down to unbuckling the belt on Cas's waist. Castiel found himself incapable of breathing properly; his heart continuing to pound, as he watched Dean touch him. Once the belt was open, Dean's skilled hands moved to undo Castiel's pants. The angel could feel Dean's hands brushing against something sensitive through the fabric. Each time his delicate fingers bumped against the organ, more pulses shot to the area. 

Once there was enough access, Dean reached passed all the layers of fabric to grasp the throbbing member with his entire hand. A magnificent explosion of pleasure graced Castiel's entire body, at the feeling of Dean's fist clutching the hardened shaft. The angel's own hands instantly clutched the bed, feeling a powerful urge to thrust. Dean grinned with pride, as he pulled the erection out into the open – which allowed Castiel to see it for the very first time. His vessel's reproductive organ was large and sensitive; aching with pleasure, inside Dean's tight grasp. 

Castiel brought his eyes to Dean's once more, unable to fully process thoughts. This act felt so good. Having Dean touch this area of his body made Castiel feel such intense emotions. How was it possible, for emotion to be directly linked with physical contact? Dean was clearly enjoying Castiel's reaction to his touch. The angel continued to pant; his body wanting Dean to satisfy the urge he couldn't understand. 

While Castiel pondered the complexity of human interactions, Dean's hands suddenly left him. The man quickly reached for the nightstand, opening the drawer to retrieve a tube. Castiel blinked repeatedly, as he watched Dean squeeze some of the liquid-based contents into his hand.

“Good thing I still carry this around,” he muttered.

After snapping the lid shut and tossing the tube away, Dean reached for Castiel's erection with his wet hand. The organ twitched in approval, as Dean's slick fist gave it a slight tug. Pure pleasure raced through Castiel's body, and he was unable to stop the small groan that escaped his mouth. The dim lights among the motel room flickered with the sound; having been effected by his angelic voice. Dean's moist palm paused, as the man glanced around in wonder. But Castiel didn't care about the lights. He was a bit preoccupied with Dean's touch.

Once his attention was back on Castiel, Dean used his free hand to turn the angel's face toward him. Dean crushed his lips to Castiel's again, as he began sliding his tight hand slowly up and down. Oh, it was such an exquisitely pleasant feeling; having Dean's hand massaging his erection. Castiel found he wanted Dean's hand to go faster, and grip him tighter, and deliberately brush over the sensitive head with every stroke. But Castiel also wanted to keep tasting Dean's mouth; to lick and suckle on his sweet tongue, that still possessed a hint of cherry. It was so difficult to function, while all this was taking place. How could humans do this so easily? How could they feel all of this at once, without being damaged by it?

As if he could read Castiel's mind, Dean began to quicken his speed. As the man's fist moved faster along his organ, Castiel could feel his celestial form wanting to burst free. All of this pleasurable stimulation was giving his grace the urge to shine through. Castiel tried his best to keep his celestial power contained within his vessel, knowing that it had the potential to seriously harm Dean. But against his best efforts, the lights in the motel room began to flicker again. He knew his grace was the cause of the shifting of electric pulses. Dean noticed the flashing lights again, and pulled his mouth away to look around, though his hand kept moving.

“Dean,” Castiel panted, reaching up to clutch Dean's arm tightly, “please...”

The pleasure in the angel's body was dangerously intense, and he didn't know why. Castiel wasn't exactly sure what he was begging for, but Dean seemed to understand. The man's tight hand quickened pace, as he returned his puckered lips to Cas's. Something fearsome was taking place inside Castiel's vessel. The raw, acute pleasure was mounting fast; building up and causing him to moan without awareness. Castiel suddenly felt a powerful urge to thrust into Dean's hand; wanting to reach the summit of the mountainous high his body was experiencing. 

Across the room, the light fixture hanging over the oak table exploded; causing part of the area to go dark. The only other light source in the room was hanging directly over Dean and Castiel, and the bulb inside suddenly intensified, illuminating their embrace with extreme heat. Castiel could no longer keep his mouth joined with Dean's. He panted for breath instead, feeling as if he were teetering on the edge of ecstacy. 

“ _Dean_ ,” Castiel moaned, his voice catching in his throat.

The grip Castiel had on Dean's arm drew tighter, as he felt himself finally reach the climax of pleasure. His entire body was nearly convulsing on the bed; twitching and shuddering and clinging to Dean. In that brief space of time, it was as if Dean was the only thing holding Castiel to the earth; as if the angel had returned to Heaven, if only for a brief moment, and Dean was right there with him...

The light above them finally burst; spraying the air with orange sparks, before fizzling out. When Castiel finally regained his sense of motor function, he blinked his eyes open in the dark. The angel instantly searched for the man's face; hoping to still be able to see his green eyes. Though it was difficult to make out most of Dean's features, Castiel could tell that the man's expression was caught between surprise and longing. Castiel attempted to calm his breathing, as Dean's wet hand finally released his spent organ.

“I thought _my_ orgasms were intense,” Dean uttered quietly into the silence, “but they've got nothing on yours.”

Castiel blinked, still trying to catch his breath. Orgasm? Was that what he had just experienced? Castiel looked down at his lap, where his erection was still twitching in aftershock. The angel could faintly see, in the dark, that both he and Dean were speckled with white fluid. Where had it come from? Was he the cause of the mess? Castiel met Dean's eyes at once, feeling guilty.

“I'm sorry,” he mumbled, unsure of how it happened.

“N – no, it's okay. That's supposed to happen,” Dean assured, as his grin flickered back to life, “The lights, however, usually stay intact.”

Castiel gave a nod, trusting Dean's judgment. If Dean said that it was meant to happen, then Castiel fully agreed. The angel's eyes glanced toward Dean's moist lips in the dark, before leaning forward to press his mouth to them again. The act of kissing was quickly becoming the angel's favorite thing to do with Dean. After a moment, he gently pulled away to whisper.

“You're wrong, Dean.”

Dean's eyebrows knitted together in the dark, at Castiel's statement.

“About what?” he asked, voice low and curious.

“Sex is... beyond any doubt... better than pie,” Castiel informed flatly.

Dean chuckled quietly, as he leaned over on the bed to nudge the angel's shoulder with his own. Castiel enjoyed their close proximity; filling his nose with the precious scent of Dean's pheromones.

“You might be right about that,” he smiled, reaching up to touch Cas's face, “'Cause now _I'm_ the one pitching a tent.”


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel looked down at Dean's lap in the dark. The man appeared to be in the same state that the angel had been in moments before; with his reproductive organ stiff, and bulging against his jeans. Excitement began to flow through Castiel at the mere thought of watching Dean's reactions to that feeling; the feeling of utter bliss, at their intimate touch.

“Let me help you,” the angel blurted, instantly reaching to undo Dean's jeans.

Castiel's fingertips had barely grazed the denim, when Dean reached down to clasp them. The man's face held apprehension in the dark.

“Whoa,” he breathed, sounding nervous, “I'm... really not sure that you know what you're doing.”

Cas's eyebrows knitted. Why did Dean seem overly hesitant to let Castiel touch him? Was Dean afraid that Cas wouldn't be able to assist him, due to his lack of experience in the field of physical interaction? 

“I intend to repeat the actions you performed on me,” Castiel explained, hoping to be persuasive.

Some deep-rooted urge was coursing through the angel. Though he wasn't entirely sure why, Castiel was very eager to touch Dean; to caress him, and induce his body to orgasm. Dean's breathing was picking up pace as he looked around, appearing to be considering Cas's suggestion in his mind. The angel's blue eyes flickered back toward the lump in Dean's lap again, wishing to help him share in the pleasure that he, himself, had just experienced.

“I can't believe I'm doing this,” Dean muttered under his breath, as he reached for the tube again, “With a guy. Who is an angel. Man, I'm going straight to hell.”

“No, Dean,” Castiel nearly gasped, disturbed by the thought, “I won't let anyone take you back to hell.”

Though Castiel had hoped his reply would make Dean feel better, Dean only made an odd face and rolled his eyes. Perhaps the man assumed that he was bound for hell after death. The notion seemed rather curious to Castiel, because the angel was determined to make sure Dean had a place in heaven... Thankfully, though, neither of them dwelt on the idea of Dean's afterlife for very long. 

The man carefully took Castiel by the wrist, in order to pour some of the wet goo from the tube into his open palm. Excitement was still radiating through Cas's body, as he felt the wet moisture running between his fingers. The angel watched in the dark, as Dean's hands fell to his own lap, where he began to unzip his jeans and reach below the fabric. The heart within Castiel's vessel pounded abnormally, and he found that he almost couldn't look away, as Dean pulled out his own throbbing shaft. The organ appeared to be in the same state that Cas's was in a moment before; swollen and pointed upward. Moisture seemed to fill Castiel's mouth as he gazed upon it. The sight of Dean's exposed erection was indescribably beautiful...

Without thinking, Castiel grabbed the organ tightly with his wet hand; remembering how Dean had grasped him before. The man let out a small gasp at Cas's touch, as his green eyes flickered down toward the interaction. A smile crept onto Cas's lips, and his eyes remained fixed on Dean's. It was no wonder, why Dean wanted to do this. The small act was amazing from either point of view. Hoping to give Dean pleasure, Castiel began to quickly slide his hand up and down the length of the organ. The angel fist slid forcefully downward each time, pounding hard against the man's lower stomach. Dean grunted at the demanding gesture and reached down to grab Cas's wrist at once, halting his motions.

“N – not so hard, Cas,” he breathed, sounding slightly uncomfortable, “you...you've got to be gentle, man. You're not hammering a nail. Geez. You've gotta do it like this.”

Castiel watched studiously, as Dean wrapped his fingers around Cas's and slowly brought them up and down. The angel carefully took in the movement, making sure to remember the way Dean preferred to be handled. The member twitched beneath their hands in approval, at the gentle touch. Ah, the shaft was so hot in their grasp; so slippery, and full of blood... 

Castiel looked up to Dean's face, as their hands moved in repetition. Though it was dark in the room, the angel could still see the thrill in the man's eyes, as he watched himself being pleasured. Cas's sight soon fell to Dean's soft lips, where air hushed in and out between them. Just looking at those plump, pink lips made Castiel crave the taste of pie; the sweet flavor of cherry, the sweet flavor of _sex_. While they continued to stroke Dean's organ, Castiel leaned forward to capture Dean's mouth with his own. Dean kissed back feverishly, letting his hand fall away from Cas's. Castiel kept his hand moving, though; slow and gentle, just the way Dean liked it. The man brought his hand up to cup the side of Cas's face, while their tongues danced. 

Castiel truly hoped that he was causing Dean to feel the same pleasure he had felt. It was difficult to tell for sure, because all he had to go on were Dean's reactions. For a brief moment, Castiel doubted that he was caressing Dean properly; that Dean wasn't satisfied with his efforts. Just as Castiel was about to ask if he was doing it correctly, however, he felt Dean's waist slowly thrust forward in a yearning manor. His erection slipped more forcefully through Castiel's fist, and Dean pulled his lips away to gasp for air.

“ _Cas_ ,” he sighed.

Castiel paused his hand, fearing that Dean had said his name out of annoyance. Was he doing something wrong? 

“What is it, Dean?” the angel asked.

Dean's eyes flew open, and fell to look at Cas's unmoving hand. The man instantly grabbed Cas's wrist and forced it to keep going.

“Don't stop,” he panted, sounding exasperated.

“But,” Castiel uttered, confused, “you said my na -”

Dean cut the angel short with another kiss, crushing his lips against Cas's. Castiel kept his hand moving up and down while their mouths suctioned together; making sure to keep a tight grip on Dean. The man seemed to approve of the continued motion, once again thrusting with Cas's movement. Castiel withheld a small grunt of his own. Perhaps Dean had only said Castiel's name out of passion. Perhaps he had found himself incapable of resisting the urge to moan it out loud...

As Dean's breathing began to pick up more speed, Castiel could feel his celestial grace wanting to burst forth once more. It was difficult to keep his grace contained, because the more Dean acted like an animal, the more Castiel felt the urge to leave his vessel. It was a strange phenomenon that he couldn't quite explain. His grace wanted to break out and feel their interaction without boundaries; to feel Dean's primal soul against his own. But Castiel knew that leaving his vessel would do nothing but cause Dean harm, so he forbid himself from doing so. 

Instead of letting his grace exit his vessel, the angel tried his best to channel his celestial urgency into his actions; not wanting to damage the motel room any more than he already had. In doing so, an electric pulse was sent outward from all of his limbs – including his hands. Dean recoiled away from Castiel instantly with a groan; panting and clutching the bed. Cas gulped and leaned away; able to see the shock on Dean's face. Was he hurt? Did Castiel accidentally injure him without meaning to? With sweat on his brow, Dean looked incredulously to Cas.

“What... the hell was... that?” he panted, out of breath. 

“I'm so sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to hurt you,” Castiel spoke softly.

Dean carefully sat back up on the bed to place, and reached out to take Castiel's hand again. He placed the moist palm back on his twitching shaft, and raised his eyes to stare at Castiel with longing.

“Do it again,” Dean practically begged.

Castiel swallowed harshly. Do it again? Was Dean actually aroused by the feeling of Castiel's grace? Feeling both surprised and lustful, the angel immediately began to channel his power again; wanting to please Dean more than anything. After reclaiming a better grip on Dean's thumping erection, Castiel allowed the pulses to flow; making sure to hold back just enough energy to keep Dean safe. The angel's mouth fell open to pant, as he watched Dean grab the bed with clinched fists and let his head fall back; moaning gorgeously toward the ceiling in between breaths. It appeared that Dean was going there; to that place that he had helped Castiel to see only moments ago.

As he kept the pulses going, Castiel could suddenly feel warm fluid speckling his fingers. The angel's eyes fell to see a white substance erupting from Dean's member. It pulsed from the tip and landed all around his lap; spraying up onto his dark shirt, and splattering his jeans. Castiel recalled Dean saying that this was a normal occurrence, so he kept pumping Dean's erection until the white fluid stopped flowing.

When Castiel finally let go of him, Dean fell back on the bed. His back was flat and his face was tilted toward the ceiling, where his eyes blinked lazily. Cas watched the man's chest heave up and down with his breathing; mouth open and eyes unfocused. Castiel was quiet for a moment, as he stared down at the man beside him. He wanted Dean to stay in that blissful place; to linger in the euphoria for as long as possible. Castiel felt that he could watch Dean laying in peace like that, for the rest of eternity. 

“Holy... shit...” Dean panted, blinking slowly, “That was... amazing.”

Castiel smiled. He felt oddly proud that he was able to make Dean feel so content and happy. After a moment, Dean slowly rose to sit up again, though his arms appeared shaky.

“Cas,” he said, leaning over to gently press their foreheads together, “We've gotta do that again.”

Castile's heart thumped at the thought. Again? Did Dean mean right now? The angel reached out for the man's wilting organ, ready to pleasure him once again. Dean carefully caught his hand and pushed it away, though; seeming amused.

“Not now. Sam's probably on his way back,” he explained, “But soon.” 

Castiel nodded, agreeing with Dean's eagerness. The angel was overjoyed to have something to look forward to. Knowing that Dean simply wanted to share more time with him made Castiel feel abundantly happy. Dean smirked gave Cas's lips a quick kiss, before raising to stand. He made himself decent in the dark – tucked his soft organ away and zipped up his jeans – before holding his hand out to Castiel.

“In the meantime, how about you help me finish that pie?” he grinned.

A smile spread on Castiel's lips, as he slid his hand into Dean's. He allowed the man to hoist him to his feel, before following Dean to the small motel table in the dark. Castiel breathed a sigh of relief, as he watched Dean scoop the pan of pie and cradle it close. All at once, the angel was glad that he had went against Dean's wishes and tasted the pie. Because, if he hadn't, there was a strong possibility that he and Dean would have never shared this time together... 

Castiel stared wondrously at Dean as he took a bite from the pan – watching his strong jaws move back and forth while chewing – before the man offered him the next spoonful. After glancing briefly at the red goo, Castiel allowed his mouth to fall open. Dean's lips were smirking when he slid the spoon into the angel's mouth. Castiel eagerly took it, once again overwhelmed by the sweet flavor. In that moment as Castiel became lost in the taste of pie, the garden of Eden suddenly came to his mind. As the sweetness melted in his mouth, the angel was reminded of the forbidden fruit. And he couldn't help but think that _this_ was how it must have tasted...

It tasted like cherry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to finally finish this last chapter. But hopefully, it was worth it. (Right?) :) Thank you guys so much for reading, and I hope you have enjoyed the updated version! :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read this story on FF.net before, you're probably thinking to yourself, "Hey, Snailhair! What's with all the extra hooblah? This story was much shorter, when I read it the first time!" Well, the answer is that I couldn't bring myself to just copy and paste the orginal. Because the original was just so... unimpressive. I've learned so much about writing since I first wrote this, that I just felt the need to pump it up a little; to give it new life, before I published it to this great site. So, forgive me, if you don't like the changes. I'm just trying to give my old stories the extra attention that they deserve. :)


End file.
